Requiem for the Lord Knight
by Oreh
Summary: Elsword learns a piece of information that sends him sprinting towards the Halls of Water. With only one friend to cover his back, will he survive? Or will the Elgang have to arrange a requiem for the Lord Knight? ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Sis-con

**AN**: Time for a story! If you want me to tell you one, that is. That'll be more explained at the end.

**Classes:**

Elsword- Lord Knight

Aisha- Dimensional Witch

Rena-Wind Sneaker

Raven- Blade Master

Eve- Code: Empress

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Ara- Yama Raja

Elesis- tbd

Add- tbd

[^]

"Yo, Sis-con!"

Elsword paused his training regimen to respond to the familiar voice of his best friend, Chung

"The hell did you call me? Chung, I swear, call me that one more time and I'll tell Aisha"

Ignoring the threat, Chung continued on, "Raven wanted to talk to you."

"Got it. Ya' know what for though? Kinda in the middle of training."

"Nope, unfortunately, it's 'private,' or so he says. Er... mind... mind telling me what you were going to tell Aisha exactly?" Chung looked up only to find the Lord Knight had walked off. "... Oh..."

[^]

"Raven!" Elsword walked into the Blade Master's tent to find him looking down at his desk with his head resting in his hands.

"You've finally come. I've got some... pressing matters to address with you." Elsword was confused, ever since Raven became a Blade Master, he never saw the distressed look on his face again. Not until now.

"Do... Do I want to know?"

"Depends, how much do you want to encounter your sister?" Elsword's blood ran cold.

"Raven... I swear, if you've been withholding information about my sister from me I wi-"

"Answer the question"

"Haven't I already answered it? I do want to find my sister. A lot in fact."

"She was seen entering the Halls of Water. Now, don't go rushing off on your own, It's way too dangerous to go there alone, your sister may have already learned that the hard way." Raven looked up from his position behind his desk to find that Elsword had already walked out. "God dammit, I should've seen this coming. EVE!"

Eve strolled into Raven's tent. "Yes?"

"Follow Elsword. Make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic."

"Right." Eve strolled out.

[^]

"Sonic Blade!" Elsword shouted before slashing down 3 shadow monsters. 'Sis, you better not die before I see you again!'

"Space Wrench!"

Elsword was shocked to see Eve float down next to him.

"You should be more careful, that knight was about to cut you down." Eve reprimanded Elsword.

"Right. Thanks Eve." Elsword came to a sudden conclusion, "Raven sent you here didn't he? To take me back? Well too bad, it's been 3 years and I am not letting this opportunity go to waste" Elsword's spiky hair covered his eyes.

"... Right and wrong." Elsword's head shot up in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Spitfire: Flush! Raven sent me, true, but I'm not here to send you back. I'm here to help you." Elsword chuckled.

"Thanks Eve, you're the best." Eve's face donned a simple smile.

"I try."

**AN**: So! How was it? Very short, I know, but it's the prologue and I want to see if it's worth writing. Also! I probably won't be that focused on Romance, but if you want me to be, just post a review.


	2. Chapter 1: Distress

**AN:** Eh, I guess I'll give this one more chapter before I decide if I want to continue it. Well, enjoy, or try to enjoy at least, if my story aint to your liking.

[^]

"Seriously? This is it? Huh, then the only thing I need to worry about is reaching Sis in ti-" Elsword stopped abruptly at the sight of a large Shadow Stinger ahead.

"Elsword, do not underestimate these enemies." Eve replied coolly

"... Right."

[^]

"Soo….. I got a question. Where's Elsword and Eve?" Chung asked Raven in the middle of the meeting held daily by the Elgang.

"Do not interrupt the meeting on purpose Chung." Raven glared at Chung, who reacted by slowly shrinking down in his chair.

"But he's right Raven, where are they?" Raven turned to the new voice.

"Rena, not you too.." Raven sighed, but continued, "... I told him about what Penensio told us."

"WHAT?!" All but Raven were surprised.

"Raven, I can't believe you! You should've known that he would've ran off as soon as those words came out of your mouth! That's like telling me you found Aren!

"Ara, calm down, I sent Eve to make sure he wouldn't endanger his life. She should be coming back with him soon."

"Uhh, are you sure Eve would bring him back to us? I mean, she does have a soft spot for Elderp," Aisha responded, "We all know how much Elsword wants to find his sister, don't you think that Eve might've supported him instead of dragging him back here?" Raven thought for a moment. It was true that Eve showed an obvious soft spot for the Lord Knight, but Raven had faith. Eve was a smart girl. She would do what's right.

"I believe that Eve will bring Elsword back to us. Without a doubt."

[^]

"God damn, that Shadow Stinger sure did a number on me." Elsword replied while jumping off the back of the dead mini-boss. "Got any Complete Recovery Potions Eve?"

"I only have 1. You need it?" Eve handed out a potion for Elsword to take.

"Nah, just for future reference." Elsword politely declined. "But damn. Only 1? I don't have any on me. Anyways, we should pick the pace up, Sis could be at the end for all we know."

"Roger."

[^]

Raven was distressed. Had he sent the wrong person? No. He doubted that, but then again, it was the end of the day, Elsword and Eve had been gone for about 5 hours now. Raven could only hope for the best as he went to sleep.

[^]

"Eve! Is… isn't that-"

"Bizarre Conrad? Yes." Eve interrupted.

"But-"

"Didn't we already kill him? Yes."

"Could yo-"

"Could I stop interrupting you? No." Instead of asking another question, Elsword ran forward and blocked an attack from Bizarre Conrad

"Heh, maybe you should be more careful Eve." Elsword grinned back at Eve, the latter scoffing and looking to the side. "Armageddon Blade! So, you gonna help or what?"

"Depends." Elsword's Armageddon Blade disappeared.

"W-w-wait! You're not serious, help me Eve!" Elsword blocked another attack before using Sonic Blade.

"Sonic Wave!" Eve smiled. "It was a joke."

"Please learn to tell better jokes." Elsword breathed a sigh of relief.

[^]

"But Raven! It's been a whole day since you sent them out! We need to go look for them. Now!" Rena was currently arguing with Raven, who would not simply budge.

"No. We need to wait for Penensio and his forces." Raven calmly replied.

"Raven, I agree with Rena, we should go now, since when did we have to wait for reinforcements? Besides, I don't think we can continue to wait in this situation." Ara spoke up from behind Rena.

Raven finally snapped.

"Am I the only one who remembers how much of a failure Velder was?! God damn, we almost died! The only reason we're still alive and kicking is because of Elesis! If Elsword wanted to see his sister so much, he should've regained consciousness faster!" Raven finally realizing what he had said quickly tried to take it back, "I... I... I don't... I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry."

"Raven. We are going. Doesn't matter if we die, I'd rather die out there while fighting. I think I speak for all of us when I say that." Chung was the first to reply to Raven' outburst. "Don't follow us until you're back to the good old Raven I- no, we all know." With that being said, the rest of the Elgang walked out.

"I... what have I done?" Raven rested his head in his hands.

[^]

"EVE!" Elsword ran towards Eve, intending to save Eve.

"No! Stay back!" Eve tried to warn Elsword.

Too late.

**AN:** Too late for what I wonder? Find out next time. Still wondering if I should do the romance. I'll put a poll up I guess.


End file.
